


Wishful Thinking

by LostInWonder



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Non-con themes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/pseuds/LostInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the group rescues a bound and gagged Daryl from a group of bad guys, Shane can't get that image out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a friend, who shall remain nameless unless she chooses not to be :)

Shane knew this wasn't right.  Yeah, Daryl was a fucking pain in the ass.  Cocky, rude, abrasive.  Maybe not as much now that his brother wasn't around, but still enough to make him want to slap that smirk off his face, the one he always seemed to have for him whenever he noticed him trying to get near Lori now that Rick was back.  Like he thought it was funny that everyone knew he'd been fucking a married woman , and that he had to keep pretending everything was cool with Rick now. 

 

But this - lying here picturing the man like he'd been a bit earlier, kneeling, hands bound behind his back, his own bandanna pulled tightly through that insolent mouth and knotted at the back of his head - this was not the sort of thing he thought could get him so hard that he had to head to his tent in the middle of the afternoon to get some damn relief.

 

The dudes that had snatched Daryl up were just desperate.

 

Fucking Rick had managed to arrange his release in exchange for some ammo and two rifles and everyone seemed to think he was some master fucking negotiator now.  He was pretty sure his own plan of plugging them full of holes and taking the rest of their shit would have worked just as well, but lucky for Rick (as usual) they'd been all bluster, more than happy to let the dumbass redneck free as soon as they got something and realized they could get away without any retribution.

 

As Shane took himself out of his pants and started to lazily fondle himself, he was reliving the part where two heavily muscled men, one black, one Hispanic, had dragged Daryl, struggling uselessly between them, out from behind the building where the exchange was to take place.

 

It gave Shane an extra thrill now to picture him being manhandled by two dudes that weren't white, knowing how racist the Dixons were.  The little grunt with the slightest hint of a whine in it that escaped from behind the gag as Daryl was shoved roughly onto his knees on the concrete was also replaying in his mind.

 

With a little imagination, Shane could hear that as a whimper because in the version playing out in his head right now, Daryl wasn't going to get off nearly as easy.

 

At least the incident seemed to have humbled the little prick.  He loved the way being helpless in front of the group like that had made him keep his eyes on the ground, his face all red, his lips straining not to quiver over the strip of dirty fabric trapped between them.  He figured it was the humiliation of having been caught and restrained, used as a bargaining chip, that had gotten him so flustered, because he knew the man wasn't easily intimidated.

 

Shane picked up his pace a bit, his cock swelling to full, and suddenly decided to imagine it was just him standing there waiting to negotiate instead.

 

This time when the scumbags got their trade goods and shoved the redneck face forward onto the pavement, Rick wasn't there to take him by one arm and help him easily to his feet as he lay there sprawled out on his belly.  This time it was just the two of them, and the other men started to fade out of the picture because their part in this was done.

 

"You think we're just gonna head back now like nothin' happened ?"  he'd ask, as Daryl struggled to flip over to make it possible to get back up.

 

He imagined the younger man halfway rolled onto his back by then, glaring up at him over the gag still in place, his eyes challenging but wary now, making an attempt to snarl some command at him, to let him go _now_.  It would be muffled by the cloth in his mouth and Shane enjoyed the sound of frustration in it, at not being immediately untied.

 

He abruptly slowed his hand down as his arousal already started overwhelming him.  Fuck, he had no idea he'd be this close just from imagining the possibility of having the man tied up at his feet like that.

 

He pictured himself standing there watching Daryl struggle to his knees, stopping him with a hand roughly placed on the top of his head as the redneck got one foot flat on the ground under him to push himself up.

 

"Not so fast, boy.  I think you got a little debt to pay here first, don't you think ?"   His tone would be teasing and threatening at the same time.

 

"Mmmph ? " Daryl would grunt indignantly from around the gag, a little more apprehension in his expression now.

 

And then Shane would lay it all out for him, slow and clear, keeping that hand on his head to keep him from standing, ready to shove him back to the ground if he resisted.

 

" I came out here and got you back, 'stead of lettin' them keep you.  The way I see it, you've been a pain in my ass since you showed up at my camp.  Disrespectin' me. Followin' Rick around like a puppy.  Actin' like you ain't gotta answer to no one but yourself, like you don't need nothin' from us."

 

Daryl would be seething at being restrained and having to listen to this.  And Shane would go on, enjoying prolonging the anticipation.

 

"Way I see it, there's no one out here but the two of us.  Ain't no one gonna know what went down but us unless you choose to open your mouth, which I'm thinkin' you probably won't..." 

 

A worried, questioning growl from Daryl then, his eyes looking a little more alarmed.

 

"Now I'm gonna take that gag out and you're gonna show me you're grateful I bothered to save your ass, "  Shane would say, giving Daryl's head a little shake.

 

He'd pull the dampened bandana from between his puffy lips and Daryl of course would immediately start to bluster - "You best let me go ! I'm warnin' you !"- like he had any leverage here at all.

 

And Shane would move forward and pull out his cock, already hard , and slap it right up against the bound man's face.  Daryl would splutter and curse, probably threaten to bite it off or some shit.  So he'd shove him back on his ass onto the pavement and set him straight.

 

"Fine, you don't want to pay me with your mouth, I can take my payment another way."

 

He'd get down on the ground with him and wrestle him over until he got Daryl onto his belly, straddling him and going to yank his jeans down.  He'd start maneuvering him up onto his knees to get him spread open more and give his exposed ass a good smack, and at that point the redneck would start panicking.

 

"Wait, wait !" he'd blurt out, voice desperate and hoarse, forehead pressed against the pavement.

 

Shane would stop then, hands still roughly gripping those slim hips as he pressed his hard-on up against his crack.  "Ready to be more reasonable now, huh ?"

 

Daryl wouldn't say anything but he wouldn't be struggling anymore, and Shane would tug his jeans back up around his waist and get him kneeling straight up in front of him again.  This time when Daryl was faced with his cock, he'd slant his eyes away and huff disgustedly, but when Shane pushed the head up against his lips they'd part just slightly to take him in.

 

Shane paused to wet his fingers with his tongue and run them gently around the head of his cock, simulating the soft, moist feel of Daryl's lips grazing the sensitive skin, and felt the heat pooling in his groin as he did so.

 

He was pretty sure Daryl wouldn't know what the hell he was doing and would tighten his mouth around it to keep it from sliding all the way in at first.  Plus he'd be a bit off balance, what with his wrists still tied behind his back.  So he'd have to grab hold of his head to steady him, tilting it upwards slightly so he could get a good look at his cock between those pale pink lips and the humiliation burning in those blue eyes.

 

But there would be a little hint of something else there the redneck wouldn't really want him to see, the smallest glint of arousal, and that was all Shane needed to imagine to make his balls pull up tight and start quickening his pace as he imagined pushing his way deeper into Daryl's mouth.

 

Of course the boy would make it seem like he didn't want it, trying to twist his head away as he started to gag from the fullness in his mouth, but Shane would hold him fast and let him know he wasn't buying it.  

 

"You know you've been wantin' my cock all this time, "  he'd say, thrusting harder, trying to breach the tight seal Daryl was making with his lips around his dick to keep him from slamming the tip into his throat.  "You just ain't had the balls to admit it."

 

And Daryl would let out a little whimper at that and let more of him in, eyes closing against the shame of it as he started to suck greedily, giving in just a bit to his own desires.  Shane would push one leg forward to shove it against Daryl's crotch, giving him something to grind against as he fucked his mouth.

 

"That's it, boy, just like that, " Shane would moan, holding the younger man's head to steady him as he felt him thrust his swelling erection against his leg.

 

He felt himself heading towards the edge, imagining the wanton little sounds Daryl would make as he realized he was getting off humping his leg like a dog and swallowing his cock at the same time.  He imagined it was the first time Daryl had ever been used by a man, that he'd start to panic about him coming in his mouth and start struggling harder to pull off.

 

Shane would thrust in deeper, holding the back of his head firmly, and warning him.  "You better swallow every drop, else its gonna wind up all over your shirt, and you ain't gonna want to explain that, huh ? "

 

And Daryl would whimper again as he realized Shane was right, that he couldn't go back to the group looking like he'd actually let those men do that, or that he'd let Shane do it either.  

 

Shane wouldn't hold back at all as he shot his load deep into the man's throat.  Daryl's eyes would be watering as he fought against gagging and spitting it out all over himself , trying to swallow but choking anyway, coughing out the excess so that it spilled over his lips and dribbled down his chin.

 

Shane wasn't quite ready to let himself come in real life yet.  He needed a little more out of his fantasy Daryl, so he stroked himself slower as he pictured the aftermath.

 

Daryl would have fallen back to catch his breath, trying to tilt his head back to keep the come from dripping onto his shirt front.  His face would be flushed red, his frustrated erection outlined sharply under his jeans.

 

Shane would kneel down next to him and grip the side of his face, wiping the seed from his lips and chin with his thumb, and then shoving the digit against those abused lips until they opened to suck it clean.

 

Just picturing the way Daryl would scrunch up his face and look all indignant but then sullenly allow his lips to part for him again made Shane realize he wouldn't be holding back much longer.

 

He'd repeat the motion, swiping his thumb through the tracks of come and making Daryl lick off every drop.  He could feel Daryl's soft lips close around his finger, his tongue swirling around it gently.  He could see those heavy-lidded eyes staring back at him, pleading silently for relief.

 

Shane felt the cresting wave of his impending orgasm ready to crash over him with the slightest nudge.

 

He'd drag Daryl to his feet, leaving his wrists tied to keep him off balance, catching him as he pitched forward and fell heavily against him.  He'd shove a hand down his jeans and wrap his fist around his cock, and Daryl would give a startled gasp, probably not expecting him to be merciful.

 

He could feel Daryl's member, thick and warm and heavy in his hand, as the redneck bucked desperately into his palm.

 

"Go on, give it to me," he'd order him roughly, urging him to move faster until he'd let go and start coming, heedless of the mess he'd be making between them as he did. The thought of Daryl moaning gratefully, his face buried in his neck, near-collapsing against him as he came, sent Shane off the cliff.

 

As his seed spurted over his fingers it was Daryl's cock he felt thrusting frantically in his hand, and coming down he could almost hear Daryl's little sigh of satisfaction and feel the weight of the man's head on his shoulder.

 

He lay on his back recovering, peeling off his come-drenched shirt, amused with himself.  He doubted this would be the only time that little prick would find his way into his fantasies now.

 

The tent was stuffy, the heat of the day still lingering, so he got up and went to open the flap and step outside.  The faint breeze felt good on his bare, sweat-dampened chest as he stood at the entrance and surveyed the camp.

 

To his surprise, he found Daryl, of all people, eyeballing him as he was finishing a long, back-arching stretch to catch more of that cooling wind on his naked torso.

 

He couldn't help the wolfish grin that spread over his face as their eyes met and Daryl realized he'd been caught with his mouth slightly agape and his gaze drifting to where Shane's pants were still unbuttoned and slung a little low, the trail of dark fuzz starting right below the waistband plainly visible.

 

The younger man turned his startled expression into an angry glare before shifting his gaze and stalking away,  scratching at one wrist where the rope he'd been bound with earlier had dug in too deep and left a red mark.

 

Shane watched Daryl's back as he walked off, his worn and faded jeans unable to hide the tight little ass underneath that bounced nicely with the redneck's slight swagger.

 

His heartbeat quickened as it really sunk in that Daryl had been checking him out, plain as day.  He'd recognized that look, and the embarrassment that followed it, and beyond being amused, he was actually feeling a little optimistic.     

 

Suddenly he was looking forward to finding out just what parts of his fantasy might actually have a chance in the real world. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was so honored that [msbt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt) drew this beautiful picture for this that I needed to share it! She is an amazing artist and writer, please check out her other works!

 

 


End file.
